His Own Little Apple Pie
by funsizedbrunette
Summary: My own version of Alpha-Beta-Omega. Cas is an inspiring writer. Dean is a mechanic and Alpha next in line for the throne. He finds his mate at the worst time. Not only is his mate human but humans have been found dead and each pack is denying it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first piece on fanfiction. Hope y'all like it.

Castiel Novak was an inspiring writer. Mysteries were his favorite. He had many published works and became a pretty well-known author. Though not as well as Castiel had hoped. He was currently working on a kidnapping- murder sort of book and he thought Florence, Pennsylvania was the best place to start. The town has had many recent disappearances. Everyone knew everyone in this town and for five people to go missing disturbed the community greatly.

Castiel sat at his favorite spot at his favorite coffee shop. He had only been in the town for a few weeks but he's come to appreciate the shops. Welch's coffee shop in the middle of the town. The view from the window gave him a view of the town circle and when Green eyes walked in. He came in the same time every day. The three minutes of his company made him coming in every day and wait until he came.

He rose from his laptop and made his way to the barista at the counter. A good-looking man with floppy hair, his name tag read SAM.

"The usual," asked Sam. Castiel only smiled in reply.

The bell at the door rang and let in the cool autumn air. Castiel turned and met the eyes of the most beautiful man he has ever seen. Blond hair and forest green eyes met his gaze. Looking at the man, leather and jean jacket layered on top of one another and dark jeans covering bowed legs. Looking back up his eyes gazed onto his perfect chiseled mouth and lips he'd want to consume for hours. The ones he dreamed about since the first day he saw him.

The god cleared his throat and he realized he was staring, "Oh, I'm so sorry." Castiel turned around grabbed his coffee while the barista starred at him and headed back to his seat.

"Hey, Sammy! Fill me up," he said handing the barista his thermos. Green eyes had a good relationship with the employee. It was always friendly and Castiel always wondering if it was ever something more. Green eyes never talked to him. Polite nods and an occasional smile was all he got. It seems every time he was near him, Green eyes would look pained. When Sam turned around Castiel looked back at Green eyes' jeans.

That ass he exasperated. The god turned around and smirked. Realizing he said that out loud he quickly turned around and slid down farther into his chair; his face bright red.

Green eyes grabbed his thermos and headed out of the shop. Giving a quick, strained smile to Castiel and went out the door. Castiel followed Green eyes with his eyes. Watching as he got into some sort of older muscle car and barreled down the road.

He wanted to interrogate the barista. Learn everything Sam knew about the Green eyed god. Before he even considered it, floppy hair sat in the seat across from Castiel blocking his view of the window.

"That's my brother, by the way, Dean Winchester," he pointed over his shoulder. Castiel let out a huge mental sigh. "I'm Sam Winchester. Please to me you." He said reaching his hand across the table. Castiel smiled politely and took his hand.

"Castiel Novak."

"I see the way you look at my brother," Sam said.

"I..um..he's..-"

"Look, I just want him to be happy. He thinks that he's not good enough for anyone, but I don't believe that." Sam handed Castiel a card. On it read Singer Mechanics with a phone number and name, Dean Winchester.

"Our Uncle Bobby owns this mechanic shop. Dean spends most of his days there he'll be there till this evening if you want to meet him," Sam started to get up from his chair and turned, "Don't tell him I gave that to you."

He didn't know what to think. Would he go so far out of his way to just meet a man? A perfect, sexy, irresistible man? A pained ache started in his chest. He didn't know the first thing about the man yet he felt like he knew him for years. Castiel hurriedly gathered his things and made his way through the piles of leaves on the sidewalk and opened his beat up blue mini cooper. Throwing his things onto the passenger seat and started the engine. What was he doing? He never met this man. What if he was into girls? But then why would Sam give him the card?

Dean was under the hood of his baby when he heard a car approach down the road. A ridiculous looking banged up cooper parked itself in the driveway. He prepared himself for some chick to open the driver door and get out but instead he was overwhelmed by the delicious scent he smelled every day for the last few weeks. His pants tightened and he growled. Last thing he needed was being completely alone with that delicious human.

Blue eyes walked over to Dean. A tan trench coat fluttered around his legs. Soft black hair wisped around in the autumn wind. Even over the smell of crisp leaves Dean could smell him. Rain with a mix of coffee and fresh apples. His own little apple pie.

"Hi, I'm Castiel Novak," said Blue eyes. Dean's jeans tightened even more. He never thought this man would have such a deep voice. He'd love to have it saying-no, screaming his name as he pile drived him. Relax, he told himself. He's human. Dean quickly came back to reality.

Clearing his throat, "Pleasure to meet ya, Cas. I'm Dean Winchester." Cas blushed no one ever called him that before.

"I see you a lot in the shop and I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to talk?" Cas asked intently at Dean. Dean thought about it he had been avoiding this human for what seemed like years and now had this human all alone all to himself. His own throbbing member was begging to be touched. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea having this attractive human so close to him. His intoxicating scent had Dean's mind swimming and his fangs begging to be deep within the human's throbbing necking claiming him as his. Damn to hell he was in trouble. Sam must have sent him here. He knew that this human's scent was clawing at him.

"Did Sam send you here?" he asked.

"No, I came because I wanted to be here." Dean shook his head pointed in the direction of the house. Bobby was out of town so he had it all to himself. Cas followed him to the house a few steps behind. Inside the house, Dean headed to the fridge and dug out two beers.

"Where you from?" asked Dean taking the caps off.

"Heaven, Ohio," replied Cas.

"So not only are you named after an angel, you come from Heaven?" Dean shook his head, unbelievable.

"Yes, it's a small town much like this one," Dean scoffed at the statement. He hoped to high hell it's not.

Dean looked over at Cas and starred. He sat quietly on the stool fidgeting in his seat. Each move reveled a bulge in his dress slacks.

"Why are here?" Dean exasperated. Cas looked very confused.

"To speak with you…" Cas asked cocking his head to the side. His crow's feet exposed as he squinted his eyes.

"No, I mean why are you in town?" Dean asked turning to look at Cas handing him a beer.

"I'm a writer." Great, just what he needed a fucking writer digging around. A sexy, gorgeous writer with a trench coat.

"I'm not a reporter or a journalist looking for a story. I'm here for research. I wanted to know how the community reacts to kidnappings. It's for my next book." Cas stated defending his profession.

"Well we have plenty of that here," replied Dean. Cas stood up and they ended up chest to chest. Dean breathed in, _damn_. Those deep, blue eyes and pink lips were only about an inch from his. His breathing increased. He could hear the beat of the man's heart speed up. If he kissed him, he wouldn't be able to go back. Dean Winchester, alpha and first in line for the throne would take this human as his mate. The signs were all there, the intoxicating scent, the constant and painful arousal that no matter how hard he jerked off couldn't make go down. He knew this human was for him when he first walked into the coffee shop those few weeks ago. It wasn't because he was human. He grabbed random human women or men and fucked them, but that was it. He didn't believe in mates, other people deserved mates. He had done too much to be able to be happy. And this was the worst time to even think about a mate. Humans were popping up dead and both wolf packs were denying everything. He had too much on his plate to be worried about someone else in his life.

"We really shouldn't," Dean breathed. Yes, we should! We should definitely have sex on every surface of this house and you would be able to walk straight for a week. He thought.

"Please, Dean," he begged. "I haven't be able to sleep in weeks. I want your hands on me. I don't know what it is but I need you."

Dean knew what it was. He felt it too. The need to be satisfied. His dick dripped pre-cum begging for attention. He let out a pathetic whimper. Cas seemed to have enough and closed the gap between them. Their mouths melted together. Hot and fast paced. Dean forced his way into Cas' mouth. He moaned at the taste on his tongue. He was right, his own little apple pie. Cas gasped and submitted to Dean's tortuous taunting of his tongue. Dean growled at the submission. His inner alpha began to roar to life. He picked Cas up and wrapped his legs around his hips. Using the wall to help support him, as he slipped the trench coat to the floor. Cas turned his head for air. Kissing his way down his neck the sweat dripping down his neck. He nipped at the artery, Cas moaned loudly and pushed his erection against Dean's hardened cock. Dean's mouth watered and his canines throbbed. He lined his teeth at the exposed artery, making its way to claim the other man. To take the other man as his mate and to change him.

Dean jutted himself away from Cas. Tumbling backwards, frightened at the last thought. Cas fell hard against the wall. Knocking over a vase. He can't, he refuses. Especially since the human has no idea what he is or what would happen if he did such a thing. He had to be given a choice. He needed to know every last detail of his life before committing to such a thing. He should be as far as he can get from this man.

His head snapped up at the sweet scent of blood flooded his nose. His mouth watered. His mate's blood. Cas reached up to his forehead and felt the warm liquid run down his face. Dean growled and started to make his way toward him. He wanted to taste him and bind himself to him.

He stopped a foot away. "You have to leave. I'm not safe." Cas looked up and starred confused.

"What the hell was that for?" Cas exasperated. He looked up at Dean expecting an explanation.

"You need to leave. Please!" Dean cried.

Cas stood up and got into his face. "I'm not leaving here without an explanation. Because whatever the hell is going on is not normal."

"I told you to fucking leave!" He yelled pointing at the door.

"Not without an explanation!"

Dean had enough. He was trying to protect him for Christ's sake! Dean picked the man up and flung him over his shoulder. "What the hell?! Put me down!" Cas ordered.

Dean ignored him as he tossed him on the grass. "Don't come back or else you'll get hurt."

"Hey, what the hell?" Cas yelled as Dean slammed the front door. And turned for the phone. The hell did Sam think he was helping Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in a very long time and I'm sorry. I was in and out of the hospital and my mother recently passed so it's been hard. Frankly, I forgot about this story until now. But I hope you enjoy the second chapter. Please leave a review with any comments or questions. Enjoy! J

P.S. I'm picking the story off right where it left odd so you may need to reread it (just like I did lol)

####################################

Dean reached the phone on the side of the wall and dialed Sam's work number. The phone rang.

"Welch's Coffee and Café. This is Sam speaking, how can I help you?"

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing?!" Dean screamed into the phone.

"Working. You know in my coffee shop. Where I always am," Sam said uninterested.

"You know what I fucking mean," Dean sighed.

"Oh, you meant with Castiel. Dude let's face it you would have never made the first move," Sam replied.

Dean could hear Sam helping other customers, "Listen I don't need more on my plate we have enough to deal with. I'll let you go back to work but we aren't finished."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean hung up the phone and wiped down his face. Humans are going missing and Sam thinks this is a good time to play matchmaker? He inhaled deeply. He could still smell his blood. Cas's blood. His mate's name is Castiel Novak and from Heaven, Ohio. His blue eyed, trench coat wearing mate. Dean was surprised that his mate turned out to be a guy and even more amazed that he was human. He was so unsure when they first met. Dean thought that maybe everything would be one sided. But no his mate felt the same need he did. This isn't good, he thought to himself.

He was hard as a rock. He could still taste Cas's sweet skin on his tongue. The whimper Cas had let out was singing through his ears. He looked down. Cas left his trench coat on the floor. Didn't help he threw him out. Cas will probably never want to see his again. He didn't deserve him anyway. Probably for the best, he's human after all. He grabbed the trench coat and headed upstairs with it. Hopefully a cold shower will cool him down enough to sleep.

Cas was thrown out of the house and landed on his ass. He rubbed the area. What the hell was that, he thought. He wanted to go back up to that house slam his hand on the door and demand answers. He thought better of it. Maybe Dean needed some space. He really needed that man. He wanted to get down on his knees and beg the man to fuck him. Cas really never needed someone as bad as he needed Dean. He always dated girls and it was nice and all but nothing compared to how he needed Dean. He didn't mind that he was a man. He wiped blood from his face with his sleeve and made his way to his car. He started the engine and made his way back to the hotel.

Why did Dean react so strange when he saw the blood? Did it make him feel ill? He hoped he was okay. Cas remembered the way Dean touched him. His body burned and ached where he had touched him. He felt hot. He needed him now.

Cas raced up the stairs and fumbled with his keycard. He threw his suit jacket and laptop on the bed and ran into the bathroom. Climbed into the shower and turned on the water. His body ached and his wet clothes clung to his skin. He never needed to masterbate before he came here. Now it was a daily occurrence sometimes twice a day. Nothing could ease his pain. He tried everything from jerking off to even inserting items into himself. It didn't work he needed Dean.

The next morning was the same routine. Cas woke up grabbed his laptop and headed to the coffee shop. He sat in his same seat next to the window and got in line for coffee. Sam smiled at him. He handed his order pre-made.

"This one is on the house," Sam smiled as he leaned toward Cas. "Sorry about yesterday."

Cas smiled, "Don't be."

He went to his seat and waited. He wondered if Dean was gonna show up today considering everything that happened yesterday. He sat and waited. A blank screen on his computer. Cas was searching and waiting. The town circle was busy as usual. People opening their stores and people looking for their morning coffee. Couple hours went by and it became apparent that his green eyed man wasn't coming in today.

Sam stood next to him and handed him a thermos. Damn that man was tall. "For Dean," he said and started to walk away.

"Wait," Cas grabbed his wrist. "Why are you so determined to set us up together? What if I don't make him happy?"

Sam looked down and sighed, "Because you look at each other the same way. He hasn't felt anything in a long time and he needs someone." He turned and walked away going back to serving customers.

Cas quickly packed up his things and got into his car. Before he had a chance to second guess himself he headed toward Dean's. Speeding down the driveway he parked his car and ran to the door. He breathed in a deep breath to calm himself. He knocked on the door.


End file.
